1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to bicycle brakes and more particularly to a front brake disposed behind a fork of a racing bicycle for reducing air resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
How to reduce air drag in order to increase speed is the main consideration of designing a racing bicycle. Lighter material is always pursued in the racing bicycle design. An aerodynamic shape is also important in designing a racing bicycle. The invention described below is directed to such effort, particularly the front brake.